Inko's Hero Academia
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: This was one of her greatest adventures. But, something big was happening, and she was right in the middle of it. This is Inko's Hero Academia.
1. Prologue

250 years ago, the first quirk was discovered. A baby was born, glowing. 50 years later, the world became... **tolerant** of those with quirks. Now, it's those who are Quirkless that are being discriminated and tolerated. Even the families of Quirkless people were discriminated for having such a _"useless, waste of space"_ in their families. 15 year old Midoriya Inko was not excluded from this discrimination.

Her father, 41 year old Midoriya Izuku, was Quirkless. Inko was his only daughter and he worked five times as hard as anyone else to give her a decent childhood. It wasn't a good childhood. Some weeks, they had to live without any food, and there was quite a few scares when their landlord threatened to evict them unless they paid an illegal amount of _"rent"_. Inko was happy though. She had more than she could ever ask for.

It was when Izuku had surprised Inko with money for the UA Entrance Exam, did her life change forever.

Now, with people who like Inko for herself and not for her looks or her quirk, teachers who don't discriminate her for her father, and friends adding to her ever growing family, Inko will have one of the greatest adventures of her life.

What Inko didn't know, was that something was happening behind the scenes. Something that will change the course of history forever. And she was in the middle of it.

This was **Inko's Hero Academia**

\--

 _"You want to know why? Ha. It's because of you."_

 _ **"Wh-what?"**_

 _"I should have left you that day."_

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new story! Basically Everyone's ages are switched. This is a much, much, MUCH darker version of Boku no Hero Academia. It will be revealed how, later on in the story. This will have romance in it! I will decide on the ship later on!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy! Bai!_**


	2. Chapter One

"See you next Sunday, sweetie! Good luck on your UA Exams!" Kawano Miho, a frail, old woman, exclaims as she waves goodbye to 15 year old Midoriya Inko. Inko smiles brightly as she walks backwards, waving back at Miho before turning around and walking away from the old woman's house.

Miho was Inko's nanny before she was forced to retire due to her health. Inko visited her every Sunday and took care of all household chores Miho had. Afterwards, Inko would spend the rest of her day helping her old nanny with her sewing. Inko always looked forward to Sundays. Izuku never had the heart in him to keep his daughter away from Miho, even if Sunday was his only day off.

Inko keeps the bright smile on her face as she walks past the crowds of people beside the street. Miho lived at the edge of the Osaka Prefecture and the Kyoto Prefecture. It was a nice area to live in, but Inko would rather live somewhere without so much people. Being around large crowds of people always made her nervous.

Inko feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and takes it out. Izuku was calling her. Inko smiles brightly as she answers her phone.

"Hi Otōsan! I just left Miho-sama's," Inko says, her voice filled with joy. Izuku chuckles tiredly into the phone, making Inko's smile falter.

"What's wrong, Otōsan?" Inko asks in worry as she walks just a few steps faster.

 _"Nothing's wrong Ko-chan. I have to go on a last minute business trip,"_ Izuku says, making Inko falter in her walking. Inko looks down in sadness as she walks much slower than before. Izuku never told Inko whay his job is, but she knew it had something to do with business. Izuku had got the job about 2 years ago when they moved into a much more expensive house.

"How long will you be gone?" Inko asks, sadness filling her voice. Izuku sighs in frustration and exhaustion. Izuku hates it when Inko is sad.

 _"2 to 3 months in China. We're opening up a new business and my boss wants me to run the business for a little bit so things can go more smoothly for the new CEO,"_ Izuku says, making Inko frown in slight irritation as she tightens her grip on her phone. Her father's business trips usually last from about a week to 6 months. He travels all over the world, opening up new businesses. Inko and Izuku hated it, but Izuku would always get some souvenir for Inko to cheer her up.

"You're going to miss the UA Entrance Exams, aren't you?" Inko asks quietly as she starts walking into the train station. She doesn't take notice to anything around her as her feet lead her to the train she always gets on. Izuku sighs in defeat, making Inko bite her bottom lip, trying to hold the tears back.

 _"I'm really sorry Ko-chan. I tried to make it the day after you took the UA Entrance Exams, but the business grand opening was already scheduled and couldn't be changed,"_ Izuku states, sadness in his voice. Inko wipes her tears away once she realizes she was silently crying and sits down away from everyone.

"I-it's okay Otōsan. I-I'll just call you when I get my acceptance letter!" Inko forces out, her voice wavering as more tears fall from her eyes.

 _"Oh, please don't cry Ko-chan! I-if you cry, then I'll s-start crying!"_ Izuku exclaims, making Inko laugh lightly, a small smile breaking through her tears.

Izuku was always very emotional and could sense emotions. His doctor from when he was a child said it was an after affect of his mother's Empath Quirk. The doctor called it an Invisible Quirk, a Quirk that didn't show itself unless the person who had one was almost dead, or was so useless that it wasn't noticeable. Izuku was still called Quirkless because his Invisible Quirk was just an after affect. Inko was born with the after affect as well, though much stronger than Izuku's. It made her very sensitive to other people's emotions and made her very empathetic.

"I'm fine Otōsan. It's just–you just got back from your business trip to Thailand. I mean, I loved the traditional gold earrings you got me, but you haven't even been home for a week! Your trips are getting more and more frequent! I-I'm scared that you'll be too busy to keep me," Inko states quietly, realizing someone near her was trying to eavesdrop. Izuku sighs heavily.

 _"That won't ever happen, Ko-chan. The business is just beginning to be an international business. Soon, things will die down_ _. Now, I have to get on the plane now. I'll make sure to get you something extra special from China. I love you,"_ Izuku says, making Inko sigh in defeat as more tears fall from her eyes.

"Love you too, Otōsan. See you," Inko whispers before she hangs up. She sighs heavily as she pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them. Inko puts her head in her knees and cries silently, waiting for the long train ride to her empty home.

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My WiFi was out for a week and I was almost out of data. So, I'm going to keep a few people the same age as in Canon. It will be revealed in later chapters who these people are._**

 ** _Hope you like the story so far! Bai!_**

 ** _WhovianWhoudini_**


	3. Chapter Two

_"O-Otōsan?" 6 year old Inko asks the 32 year old man. Izuku was absorbed in paperwork._

 _"Yes, Ko-chan?" Izuku asks distractedly as he quickly reads through the paperwork. Inko fidgets with her gold locket in nervousness as she stares at her feet._

 _"W-where is Okāsan?" Inko asks hesitantly, making Izuku freeze. Inko continues to stare at her feet as she waits for an answer._

 _"...why do you ask?" Izuku asks coldly. Inko flinches at how cold his voice was and clasps both hands around her locket._

 _"W-well, Tsucchan was telling me about her Okāsan a-and asked me who mine was. I-I told her I didn't know who Okāsan was, b-but I got curious," Inko explains in a quiet voice, shaking in fear as she senses the anger and sorrow coming off of Izuku in waves._

 _"Your mother was the only woman I ever loved and the only woman I ever despised. She betrayed me by making love with a woman behind my back, a month after you were born. She couldn't handle you, from what she said," Izuku says with an even colder voice. Inko takes a step back, giving out a quiet whimper as she hesitantly raises her head. She flinches when she sees Izuku's forest green eyes glowing with a malicious gleam in them._

 _"Never ask about her again. Understand?" Izuku orders, making Inko's eyes fill to the brim with tears as she shakily nods her head. Izuku sighs in exhaustion as he stands up from his chair and walks over to Inko. He holds Inko's head in his hands as he wipes away the tears that were falling._

 _"Don't cry Ko-chan. I know it was your fault she betrayed me, but I will never hate you. You're my daughter," Izuku says, making something inside Inko break. Her father blamed her. He blamed her for her mother leaving. Inko shakes as she starts sobbing in guilt._

 _"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry, Otōsan!"_

\--

Inko jumps awake, blinking back the tears that were forming. She lifts her head slowly, slowly remembering where she was. She was on the train, heading home. Inko yawns quietly as she covers her mouth and looks out of the window. The train just entered the Shizouka Prefecture. Her stop is coming up.

Inko makes sure her phone and wallet were still with her as the bullet train slows to a stop. Inko stands up and walks out of the train without noticing. She thinks of the dream she had. Why now? She hasn't dreamed of that day in 5 years.

"Sorry," Inko mutters out on instinct as she runs into someone. She couldn't understand why she had that dream. Inko snaps out of her thoughts once she reaches the stairs up to the street. She'll figure it out once she gets home.

Inko sighs in slight relief when she looks around the street. It was the late evening, so everyone was either home or hanging out with friends and family. That always meant that hardly anyone would be walking outside. Inko starts walking towards her home, glad it wasn't night yet. Despite living here for most of her life, the Shizouka Prefecture was creepy at night. Not a single person would be outside and it always freaked Inko out. Even more than huge crowds.

"You're home later than usual, Midoriya-san," One of Inko's neighbors states out of the blue. Inko jumps at the sudden voice and turns her head to find Hirota Arinaga, a creepy, young man who moved in to the house across from the Midoriyas 3 months ago. Inko always felt something very off about him whenever he was near.

"I stayed a little bit later at Miho-sama's house. She was teaching me something new," Inko says, a guarded look on her face. Arinaga had a Quirk that let him read people's minds if they had a weak mind or weren't guarding their minds against him. Inko learned the hard way. Arinaga gives Inko a smile that always terrified the green haired teenager, before going back to his flowers, humming a happy tune.

Inko walks towards her home, forcing herself not to look behind her as she keeps her mind guarded. From the last time she saw Arinaga's Quirk in use, he could read anyone's mind up to 24 feet. That was a foot from Inko's front yard and it terrified her. Inko doesn't look behind her until she open the front door and closed it, making sure to lock it behind her.

"I'm home," Inko says quietly, knowing no one will answer her. Inko sighs heavily as she takes off her shoes and drags herself into the kitchen. She needs to eat before studying for the UA Entrance Exams, next week. Inko was training and studying every day, excluding Sundays, for a year.

Inko sighs in exhaustion as she begins to grab cooking ingredients. As she is about to start cooking, her phone rings, making her jump in surprise. The green haired teenager puts the meat into the sizzling pan as she takes out her phone and answers it.

"Hi, Tsucchan," Inko greets as she holds the phone with her shoulder before she begins cutting the vegetables. She was in the mood for some tacos. Izuku had gotten her a recipe a few months ago when he went to Mexico.

 _"Inko-chan! Why the hell are you ignoring me?!"_ Bakugou Mitsuki screams into the phone, making Inko roll her eyes at the hothead's dramatic voice.

"I've been busy. You know this, Tsucchan," Inko explains tiredly as she stirs the meat before taking out the tortillas she bought a few days ago.

 _"I've been worried sick, you fucker! Don't you watch the fucking news?!"_ Mitsuki asks, making Inko frown in confusion. What's going on that makes Mitsuki this worried?

"What do you mean?" Inko asks, curious to know what happened. She was always behind on things going on. It wasn't really her fault, she just grew up hardly ever having TV or internet.

 _"The fucking Jada Yakuza struck again! In the fucking Shizouka Prefecture! Dad and his partner, Shouto, couldn't fucking catch them! Some shitty unknown villain had severely injured them both!"_ Mitsuki exclaims, irritation and a small amount of fear in her voice. Inko yelps in pain when she cuts her finger a curses under her breath as she puts down the knife. Inko grabs her phone as she makes the first aid kit float across the room, towards her.

"Is Shouto-kun and Ground Zero-kun alright?" Inko asks in slight worry as she takes out a bandaid from the first aid kit and uses her Quirk to put it on her finger.

 _"I don't fucking know! The shitty police won't let me in their fucking room!"_ Mitsuki says in frustration, making Inko mentally scold herself. Of course Mitsuki's at the hospital!

"Don't go anywhere! I'm on my way!" Inko exclaims as she begins to cook faster after hanging up the phone. Katsuki and Mitsuki both hate hospital food. Like father, like daughter.

\--

 ** _Hey!_** ** _Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated! I didn't have internet! Also, kind of a random ending, but whatever. It's my book._**

 ** _Also, since most characters are switched, many of the original protagonists of Class 1-A will be the parents of their parents. Weird but you get it._**

 ** _Anyways, who should Inko be with? I'm leaning towards a threesome, but I want your inputs as well!_**

 ** _Hope you like the story so far!_** ** _Bai!_**

 ** _WhovianWhoudini_**


	4. Chapter Three

"Tsucchan!" Inko shouts as she runs towards the terrified 15 year old hothead. She had three bentos in her hands and was drenched in water. It started raining suddenly halfway through Inko's walk here. Mitauki stands up and hugs Inko, not caring about the drenched clothes.

"You didn't have to come," Mitsuki says as she breaks the hug. Inko just smiles as she puts a hand on Mitsuki's arm.

"Tsucchan, you're family. Of course I came!" Inko exclaims as she sits down with Mitsuki.

"How is Uncle Katsuki?" Inko asks, making the blonde growl in anger as she glares at the police talking with some doctors.

"The fucking police won't let me see him or Shouto," Mitsuki growls out as Inko glares at the police too.

"Do they know you're Uncle Katsuki's daughter?" Inko asks, making Mitsuki shrug as she sighs in defeat.

"I-I'm so fucking scared. The doctors won't tell me shit about the old man's condition and you know the shit we've been dealing with a few months ago. I-I'm scared to lose him," Mitsuki says quietly, tears brimming her eyes. Inko holds Mitsuki's hand in comfort before standing up. She takes a deep breath before angrily making her way over to the police and the doctors. The doctors were the first to notice her.

"Midoriya-san, what are you doing here?" The female doctor asks as Inko glares at the policemen.

"Why are you stopping Tsucchan from seeing her father?" Inko asks sternly, making the police stare at the teenager in confusion.

"What do you mean kid?" A policeman with black hair and green eyes asks, making Inko narrow her eyes in anger.

"Bakugou Mitsuki! The blonde over there. Daughter of Ground Zero, the Number 3 Hero! She's been sitting here, worried sick over her father and you... _shitheads_ won't let her see him!" The green haired teenager exclaims as her hair floats slightly. The policemen blink in surprise before blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. We didn't realize she was Ground Zero's daughter. She can come in to see him," The black haired policeman says while bowing quikly in apology. Inko scoffs before turning around and walking back over to Mitsuki. She grabs her bentos before taking the blonde's hand and walking past the policemen and doctors, into the hospital room.

Mitsuki sighs in relief and runs toward Bakugou Katsuki's bed. Katsuki smiles as he opens his arms as Mitsuki hugs him.

"Hey, my firecracker, how are you?" Katsuki asks, making Mitsuki laugh as tears fall from her eyes.

"Stupid old man! I was so fucking worried!" Mitsuki exclaims as she stands back up, wiping her tears away.

"Inko, come here you brat!" Katsuki exclaims with a smile, making Inko giggle as she runs up to the Pro Hero and hugs him.

"I brought you some food," Inko says as she holds up the three bentos. Katsuki smiles and takes one of the bentos.

"With how much fucking food you male for us, I'm gonna fucking owe you," Katsuki states, making Inko blush as she waves her hands frantically.

"U-uncle Katsuki! Y-you don't need to!" Inko stutters in embarrassment, making Katsuki laugh as he ruffles the greenette's hair.

"Who is this?" A voice from behind Inko asks, making the teenager turn around, finally noticing Todoroki Shouto, the Number 2 Hero.

"My daughter, Mitsuki and unofficial niece, Inko. Brats, this is Half and Half Bastard, Shouto," Katsuki says with a scowl at the family moment being interrupted. Inko smiles brightly as she walks towards the injured man.

"Nice to meet you Todoroki-san, I heard you were injured and I don't know if you liked hospital food or not, so I made you a bento too," Inko says as she holds out a bento to Shouto. He blinks in slight surprise before taking in and gives a small nod to Inko in thanks.

"Thank you but you didn't have too. I don't know you," Shouto says making Katsuki roll his eyes at the bluntness of his thanks. Inko blushes as she fidgets with her fingers in front of her.

"Y-you're one of m-my favorite heroes," Inko mumbles out as she messes with the hem of her hoodie. Mitsuki laughs as she wraps an arm around Inko's waist.

"Seems like someone has a crush on a hero," Mitsuki teases, making Inko blush tomato red.

"N-n-no! T-Tsucchan!" Inko stutters out while hiding behind her hands. Mitsuki laughs as she leans in closer, an innocent smile on her face.

"What was that Inko-chan?" Mitsuki asks, making Inko blush even redder before she suddenly floats up, hiding her face behind her hands. Mitsuki falls to the ground with a shout, not expecting the sudden loss of support as Shouto stares at Inko in shock while Katsuki scowls.

"Look what you fucking did brat! It's gonna take fucking forever to get Inko to call down!" Katsuki shouts in anger.

"I was just messing with her, shitty old man!" Mitsuki shout back as Inko continues floating around the air. Shouto just stares at the three in curiosity. Inko's hair looked familiar. Where did he see it from before?

\--

"I'll see you at UA, 'kay Tsucchan?" Inko asks as she hugs the blonde. Mitsuki snorts as she nods her head.

"Of course shithead! We're gonna fucking dominate the Entrance Exams!" Mitsuki exclaims loudly, making a few of the doctors and nurses look over at them in annoyance.

"Tell Uncle Katsuki I said bye," Inko says before she gives the blonde one last hug. She breaks the hug and walks out of the hospital and into the pouring rain. Inko curses under her breath as she starts running towards the subway.

 _"Otosan is going to get so pissed if I get sick!"_ Inko thinks to herself in a panic as she runs around a corner. Inko gasps in surprise as she collides with someone. falling to the ground. Inko hits her knee on the concrete. making pain stab her leg as she falls on the person she collided with. Great this day just gets better and better.

\--

 _ **Hey! I am so sorry I haven't update in forever.Things have happened. I'll be updating some of my other books as soon as I can and I'll try and update more often! Hope you like the new chapter!**_

 _ **Bai!**_


	5. Chapter Four

"Oh my! I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" Inko asks, ignoring the pain from the fall she felt as she realized what had happened. Inko blinks in surprise when she realized she ran into Kirishima Eijirou, aka Red Riot, one of Katsuki's best friends

"I'm fine Inko-chan. Are you alright? Your knee took a nasty hit," Eijirou asks, making Inko lool down to inspect her knee. It was scraped and blood was already dripping down her leg.

"I-it's fine. Uncle Katsuki is fine. They're keeping him overnight in case of any complications. Tsucchan will tell you more," Inko says as Eijirou helps her stand up. Inko bites her tongue to stop her from crying out in pain when she put pressure on her knee. Eijirou sighs in relief before smiling brightly at Inko and walking past her.

"Thanks Inko-chan. Be careful!" Eijirou says before he makes his way to the hospital. Inko stares after him before turning back around and limping towards the subway. Hopefully she didn't fracture anything.

\--

Inko looks up at the intimidating building in awe and fear. It was the UA High School, hopefully her high school education to become a hero. It has been a week since Izuku left for his business trip and the hospital visit. Inko only studied for the first three days so her knee could heal from the fall before she started training again.

"Inko-chan, c'mon! The fucking exams aren't gonna wait for us!" Mitsuki states as she starts dragging the greenette towards the school. Inko stumbles to catch herself as Mitsuki continues to drag her.

"T-Tsucchan! You're going to make me fall!" Inko exclaims as she keeps her skirt from blowing up from the wind with her hands while the blonde continues dragging her.

"I don't wanna be fucking late!" Mitsuki exclaims loudly as Inko manages to catch up without falling.

"We have ten minutes before the Written Exam starts Tsucchan. We're fine," Inko says as they reach their assigned room for the written exam. Each participant in the UA Entrance Exams are given a room number for their Written Exam. Inko and Mitsuki got the same room assigned.

"Good luck, Tsucchan," Inko says as they enter the room.

"You too, Inko-chan," Mitsuki says as she walks to the only empty desk in the front. Inko looks around the full room before spotting an empty seat at the very back of the room, closest to the windows. Inko passes by many teenagers her age, keeping her head down as she makes her way towards the seat.

"Excuse me, I was talking here!" A shrill voice from a girl that Inko passes exclaims. She had neon pink hair and red eyes. She had hot pink lipstick and bright blue eyeshadow on.

 _"She's a stereotypical popular girl, isn't she?"_ Inko asks herself in exasperation as she ignores the girl and sits at the empty seat in the back.

"Excuse me! Are you ignoring me?!" The girl exclaims, her shrill voice going to an even higher pitch. Inko noticed many of the people around the girl winced.

"Fucking God! How does a slut have such a fucking ear-bleeding voice?! Shut the hell up!" Mitsuki yells at the pink haired girl, making many people in the room gasp in shock at the vulgar language. The pink haired screeches even louder, making Mitsuki growl in anger.

"Excuse me?! I am Otaka Narumi! Daughter of Otaka Masato, the CEO of H United!" The girl screeches, making Mitsuki scowl in disgust.

"So your a spoiled slut? God, how did you even get in the fucking building?" Mitsuki asks as she stands up, ready to bitch slap Narumi. Inko quickly stands and and runs over to Mitsuki in case she pounces.

"I am not a slut! I can't believe that you, a lowly peasant, would even say that to me!" Narumi screeches at a new octave, making Mitsuki glare murderously at the pinkette as small explosions start appearing in her hands.

 **"That's it!"** Mitsuki growls darkly as she pounces at Narumi. Inko manages to make Mitsuki float before she exploded Narumi's head off.

"CALM THE **FUCK** DOWN!" Inko shouts in anger, making Mitsuki glare at her as she stops the explosions.

"Tsucchan, when I let go, sit down. Otaka. I would appreciate it if you stop acting like a spoiled bitch to everyone. No one's going to care. We are all here to take the UA Entrance Exams to get into the Hero Course. The judges don't give a _flying_ **fuck** that your the spoiled bitchy princess of Otaka Masato," Inko says in a dangerously calm voice, making Mitsuki shiver before nodding her head. Inko slowly puts the blonde on the ground, glaring at her as she sneers at Narumi. Mitsuki turns around and sits down in her chair, glaring holes in the chalkboard.

Inko glares darkly at Narumi when she opens her mouth to speak before stalking back to her seat. Everyone stares at the green haired teenager in fear as she sits down and glares out of the window. The door opens and a woman with black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black, skin tight jumpsuit, a white cape, yellow gloves, and yellow boots. She was Shimura Nana, the Number 5 Hero.

"Hello! I'm Shimura Nana and I will be your Exam Proctor today!" Nana exclaims with joy as the many of the teenagers start whispering in excitement.

 _"It's Nana! The Number 5 Hero! She's here!"_ Inko thinks to herself, blushing bright red as she fangirls. Luckily, she was not the only one.

"Now! Let's get started! I'm sure all of you are looking forward to the Practical Exam more," Nana says as she grabs a pile of stapled papers. She starts handing them out. Inko quickly snaps out of her fangirl stupor as she is handed her exam.

 _"I have to focus._ _Tsucchan will kill me if I fail,"_ Inko thinks to herself as she grabs her pencil and waits for the exam to begin. This is the first step for her to become a hero. She is so excited.

\--

 _ **Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope you like the chapter! It'll start to pick up pace soon! Hope you enjoy the story so far! Bai!**_


End file.
